Best Intentions
by solitudeseeker
Summary: Rory Gilmore, your average teenager at age 16, is heading off to Chilton... with her best friend Jess. Together they will discover the trials and tribulations of love, life and fitting in. Something they never had to deal with at SHHS. chp. 3 up! plz r
1. Chapter 1 Shiver

Author's note- Ha-ha I am starting another story and I am taking a completely different route with it. Updates might not be too frequent because I am juggling school with this and grades are my first priority. Also, I know Jess doesn't go to Chilton in the show but he is going to in my story and if you have any flames then get over it because you read the summary.  
  
Summary- Rory Gilmore, your average teenager at age 16, is heading off to Chilton... with her best friend Jess. Together they will discover the trials and tribulations of love, life and fitting in. Something they never had to deal with at SHHS.  
  
Chapter 1- shiver  
  
~You build me up  
  
you knock me down  
  
Provoke a smile  
  
And make me frown  
  
you are the queen of runaround  
  
you know it's true~  
  
(Maroon 5- Shiver)  
  
"Remind me why we are doing this again." Those were the first words to escape Jess's lips that sunny Monday morning that we began our careers as Chiltoners.  
  
"Cause this is what smart people do." I joked; pushing him off the bed and plopping down on it, the slight moan that he released reassured me he was ok. Not that I was expecting him to not be because we go through the same thing every morning. Except this time, we were actually being waited on. In fact by a bunch of people my mom, Luke, my grandparents, Patti, Kirk, my dad...  
  
"Why do we have to wear this tacky uniform?" Jess asked to no one in particular, causing me to look up. I cracked a smile at Jess, watching as he tangled himself out of the shirt and slipped it on correctly, finishing off the ensemble with a run of his hand through his coal black hair.  
  
"Ready?" He asked finally, grabbing his keys.  
  
"I have been waiting on you." I reminded him, easing myself off the bed.  
  
"Well sheesh, you could have just left without me then." He mocked, causing him to receive a pop on the head.  
  
"You would have never made it if I hadn't come over and waited. Besides you have a car and if I went by myself the Chilton my mom, my grandmother, my dad, my grandfather, Luke, and all of them would have ended up following me there." I said.  
  
"Well nobody could ever say that all the attention has gone to your head." He said sarcastically, as we entered the diner.  
  
"Oh Rory honey, you are going off. Are you sure you don't want me and your grandfather to give you a lift there? I mean we do have ties at Chilton." My grandmother said, looking up at Jess who was getting coffee and flipping the pocket knife that was on his key chain and grinning off in space. A slight wince told me what this was all really about. I smiled slightly and turned back to grandma.  
  
"He is a very careful driver." I replied, lying through my teeth. He wasn't reckless but careful wouldn't be a way I would describe it either.  
  
"Rory we got to pull out of here now. Hate to break up the party as we sail away into the unknown territories." He said, handing me a cup of coffee and pulling slightly on my sweater.  
  
"Sorry Grandma, you know how it is." I said, swatting Jess's hand away.  
  
"I suppose, I will see you Friday then." She said curtly, though I could tell her feelings were hurt. I sighed, taking a long gulf of coffee.  
  
"Rory!" my mom cried, shaking my shoulders the coffee that I had just sipped threatening to spurt out of my clasped lips.  
  
"Never shake a Gilmore on her first sip of coffee." I said, looking up.  
  
"Right I forgot but my baby's going to Chilton." She said, singing the end of her sentence.  
  
"Yea and if I want to get there I got to go but I will call you at the Inn when I get home, bye mom." I said, giving her a slight hug and running out the door, my backpack fluttering through the door as it closed behind me.  
  
"This looks like a dungeon of distress." Jess said as soon as we got out of the car. The morning sun casting a shadow over part of the building; I tried to remember what the certain times where that a shadow cast on the east side but got nothing. I sighed and began to wonder if I was really cut out of this place. Realizing I hadn't answered Jess and a little irrated at him, I tried to keep the conversation flowing.  
  
"You really are one for first time quotes." I muttered, remembering what he said this morning. Laughing, I took another swig of my coffee and tossed it in the bin, missing it by like three feet. Sighing, I picked it up and placed it in.  
  
"With a shot like that you should try out for the girl's hoops team." He said sarcastically.  
  
"With an ass like yours you should go to Hollywood and become a Calvin Kline model." I retorted.  
  
"You been checking me out Gilmore?" he asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder.  
  
"If by checking out you mean trying to move my way around a big blob of fat then yea." I joked, sliding out from beneath his arm.  
  
"That was cold." He said, pushing me slightly. I stumbled, laughing that I had gotten him speechless for once, and not paying attention. I bumped into a group of people, someone falling smack dab on top of me.  
  
"Jess I am going to hurt you so bad, it won't even be funny when I do." I muttered, noticing the slight cut that was continuing to bleed down my wrist and  
  
"Can I help you up?" a deep voice asked, his hand outstretched.  
  
A/n- let me know what you think plz!!!! They will get longer to by the way. IcAnCu 


	2. Chapter 2 Whisper

Author's note- This will not be a Troy!!! I am stepping away for the romance at least for part of this. It will stay a lit! Rory just wants to make friends. Of course that won't stop Tristan from at least trying.........  
  
The row of ~~~~~~~~~~~~ means I am skipping to a new part of the day. I hope that isn't confusing and if you would like me to write in those parts, just tell me and I will. I didn't want to bore you. The plot will start to slow down too.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters (unless I mention I do) Mild cussing occurs in this chapter too.  
  
Chapter 2- Whisper  
  
~Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No ones here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away~  
  
Whisper- Evanescence  
  
I sighed, grabbing the hand of the mysterious stranger as he lifted me up, steadying me softly.  
  
"Now who's this Jess you are ready to kill?" he asked softly, a twist of humor in his voice. I decided to ignore that because he obviously didn't understand I was deadly serious. I curled back the sleeves of my jacket, nodding my head in a pointed manner at Jess who was strolling over here casually as though an innocent bystander that wanted to say hi, not the guy I was ready to kill. I still refused to look the guy in the eyes and I think he understood that because we didn't press conversation as Jess continued to strut over here.  
  
"So you are the Jess she is ready to kill? I wouldn't mind if you did" he asked as I looked up at Jess.  
  
"I can take it from here." I said looking up to get a good look at the guy, his piercing blue eyes meeting mine.  
  
"So long Gilmore." He said, walking back to his group. Hey, we aren't on a last name basis!!! I wanted to call out but stopped myself since he didn't know any thing else to call me.  
  
"Wipe the drool off your chin and get your act together Gilmore, there are plenty of pretty boys just don't choose Tristan." Jess warned, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. Tristan? I guess Jess knew something that I didn't know about that and I was so not drooling. Somehow I was soon to find out it was more than I ever would have guessed. We walked the rest of the way in silence, I felt as though if I even coughed Jess would blow up into little pieces.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore? Mr. Marino? Have a seat." The headmaster replied sharply, walking over in an important stroll and sitting down in his leather chair. I smirked softly, Jess chuckling beside me.  
  
"Am I missing something?" he asked, amused.  
  
"No sir." I replied, keeping a strait face for Jess and my sake.  
  
"Well I hope you won't cause this much commotion in your daily classes. Now here are your schedules, a pass and your locker combinations. Tristan Dugrey will be giving you a tour after homeroom. Hope you enjoy your years at Chilton." He said, handing us an envelope of info and shooing us out the door.  
  
"So much for making us feel welcome." I said as soon as we had shut the door.  
  
"I feel as welcome as that cat that came into Luke's diner-"Jess started.  
  
"Yea the poor cat, When Luke came after him with that broom........."  
  
"And he swatted him out into the middle of the Independence Day parade........."  
  
"And the he ended up getting run over by Taylor's ice-cream cart, poor thing and then it had to be picked up by the Stars Hollow animal control." I finished, we were laughing by the time we had reached the door.  
  
"You ready Gilmore?" he asked finally.  
  
"Hell yea." I said, clutching the door handle and turning it. Twenty sets of eyes landing on us and tracing our movements from that point on or at least until we sat down. I sighed and walked all the way in. meeting none other than Tristan's eyes.  
  
"Tell me what happened between you and Tristan later." I whispered to Jess, the day had officially begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's get this tour started." Tristan said loudly for the teacher, leading us out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Ok jess what the shit are you doing here? I left you in New York I thought." Tristan said impatiently, his back to me.  
  
"Might I ask you the same?" Jess remarked.  
  
"I moved first." Tristan declared.  
  
"I moved second and now that we have that established-"Jess said, trailing off.  
  
"What happened between you both?" I asked, giving them a confused look.  
  
"Want the sappy, full length Shakesphere version or the clean, cut short clean cut version?" Tristan asked me, Jess's eyes boring through me, gave me the crazy assumption that he wanted me to go with the fast one.  
  
"Short one." I replied, looking Tristan dead in the eye. I tapped my foot after a few moments of utter silence.  
  
"Ok alright Rory just stop with the tapping please!" Jess said, causing me to smirk.  
  
"I hate you." He said, crossing his eyes at me.  
  
"Love you too." I said, giving him a bear hug.  
  
"Can we just get to the story and you little love birds can flirt later alright?" Tristan asked exasperated, pacing in a circle.  
  
"Me and Jess love birds? That's like ewwwww no." I said, my face squinting up in disgust.  
  
"Whatever, basically me and Jess were friends, got in a fight, my gang fought his gang, bones were broken, I moved, and never saw him until now." Tristan explained, coolly.  
  
"Let's start this tour so it can end." Jess said finally.  
  
"If you would leave, the party would begin." Tristan remarked.  
  
"What? Is my party hat not on strait, I should fix it." Jess muttered.  
  
"More like is my attitude in check." Tristan said.  
  
"Shut the hell up you freak. I don't need any of your chicken shit no more." Jess cried finally, giving Tristan a shove and turning back to the classroom.  
  
"Shall we?" Tristan asked, a hopeful look spread out on his features.  
  
I sighed, I really wanted to go with Tristan but with Jess all steamed I decided to chase after him. I moved some hair nervously out of my face, and shifted my weight from foot to foot. From the look on Tristan's face I knew he knew I was going to turn him down.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan." I said, touching his arm softly and then turning around, I ran after Jess.  
  
I reached the classroom and followed Jess back to our seats, Tristan returning shortly later. I gave him an apologetic smile and looked back to the board.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So anyway I crack open my book in Literature class and after class she takes it away! It is literature class for cryin out loud." Jess said, picking at his Mac and Cheese with a scowl escaping his chapped lips.  
  
"Things are different here obviously; you can't just read like the teachers lecturing. Even if it is in literature class, they have books you are suppose to read. They don't want you reading something they don't know anything about because they can't question you on it." I reminded him. Everyone in the cafeteria sneaking looks over here out of the corner of there eye like they are being sneaky but I have seen every single on of them. I wish they would just talk to us instead of looking at us like we are Martians from planet stupid.  
  
Before Jess could reply, a tray clonked down causing the table to shake; then another and a couple after that therefore was causing my eyes to avert from my food up to the people that have joined us at the table.  
  
"I'm Summer." One of them said, reaching out her perfectly manicured hand.  
  
"Rory.' I replied, glad someone had come over here.  
  
"Jess." Jess said crisply, shaking her hand. If you ask me she held on a little too long but who am I to comment.  
  
"So Jess, where do you both come from?" Summer asked, ignoring me completely.  
  
"Stars Hollow." Jess replied.  
  
"How awesome! I have a couple of friends that live there." Summer replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The corners of Jess mouth curving up into a slight smirk as he recalled the very unpopulated Stars Hollow. I just rolled my eyes. I was tempted, though, to ask for their names but I decided against it.  
  
She giggled and sat down, hiking her skirt up a few minutes. That cracked me up, I had to chuckle then and I could feel jess pinching me, HARD.  
  
"Ouch." I whispered, rubbing my arm.  
  
"You like her?" I asked, appalled.  
  
"Maybe........." Jess started as Tristan came over.  
  
"Oh hey baby." Summer said, giving him a kiss as he sat down.  
  
"Not." Jess finished, groaning.  
  
"Jess, Ropy this is Tristan my boyfriend." She said, emphasizing the word boyfriend as a complete word. If she thought jealousy would get Jess she had obviously read some kind of girl magazine cause she was pretty much right. And Ropy? Who names there kid Ropy?  
  
"It's Rory and we met Tristan earlier." I corrected her.  
  
"Much earlier." Jess said, giving him a tight grin. Anyone with two eyes could see right through it.  
  
"Sorry doll." She said, nodding her head slight as though apologizing then going on with her previous discussions. Then another blonde came over.  
  
"Hey I don't feel as though I had properly introduced myself, I am Paris." She said, extending her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed, the lunch hour drowning on and on like sand through an hour glass. The endless chatter of who is going out with who is totally boring especially when you don't know who they are even talking about.  
  
Bring bring  
  
Saved by the bell has never been truer as I walked out of the lunchroom and back to my locker, again feeling the sixth sense of the cold stares of curiosity.  
  
I took out my bag of P.E. clothes and headed down to the gymnasium. Slipping off my Chilton uniform, I think about how much it feels as though I have thrown-up school spirit, causing me to laugh and receive more weird stares. I finished changing into Chilton jogging pants and a Chilton tee- shirt quickly, eager to get out of that torturous room. Now I am sure I am the *new kid that laughs like a hyena over weird things* I need to start not caring what people think so much.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, ah yes! Here we go, you are new today. And Jess Marino, here you are too. Ok well go and sit down, A-L over there and M-Z over there." She said, pointing to opposite sides of the gym. I said a quick bye and walked down to the other side of the gym.  
  
"So we meet again Gilmore. Gellar, Gilmore I can see us seeing each other a lot in this big bright school. Don't think you can get ahead of me though, I rule the school." She said in a bored tone as though she had practiced that speech before she gave it.  
  
"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea cut the bull shit, what is your GPA?" she asked.  
  
"4.0" I said proudly.  
  
"Impressive, most of the people in here have a 3.8, I am dutifully impressed as I noted before. You look like a wise crack unlike your friend over there." She said, pointing across the gym. My eyes followed her finger and I saw Jess flirting with some girl. I pinched my toes under my tennis shoes and let out a sigh.  
  
"You like him?" she asked, a spark of amusement in her voice.  
  
"No way, we are just friends. He will always be there for me." I said my voice a bit shaky.  
  
"Whatever you say but I heard Summer say she was going to do whatever it takes." Paris said, grinning and thinking how easy it will be to trip this ditz up.  
  
"He won't fall for it." I replied, determined to do whatever it takes to stop it.  
  
A/n- Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if there are still some spelling/ grammar errors. I am trying here! Review if you would like (much appreciated) but no flames.  
  
HAPPY V-day everyone!!! I am not in love and don't have a boyfriend so it is just happy Saturday for me. 


	3. Chapter 3 Hunter

Authors note- Thank you for the reviews again! I love writing these fics and it is great to receive such positive feedback. Also I don't know cars so I don't know if mustangs are still cool or not but in this story they are the coolest cars around. Also they are in their junior year, both 16 about to turn 17.  
  
Chapter 3- Hunter  
  
~For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
  
and I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
  
and all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
  
I want to be a hunter again  
  
I want to see the world alone again  
  
to take a chance on life again  
  
so let me go~  
  
Hunter- Dido  
  
I sighed, the rugged day that had wiped all the energy out of me was over, the locker door providing temporary relief to my head as I pounded it on the door softly.  
  
"That good huh?" Tristan asked, coming up behind me.  
  
"Yea, that good," I said, grabbing my backpack from off the floor and standing up strait.  
  
"Would you like a ride home? I got the Mustang." He said tempting me as he swung the keys in front of my face. I couldn't desert Jess on our first day though, as good as it sounded.  
  
"Sorry I can't Jess is giving me a ride everyday so we don't have to pay bus toll." I said, apologetically.  
  
"Do you do anything without him?" Tristan spurt angrily. A shocked look cast over my face and a panic stricken on his as I took my hand and slapped it across his face. That conceded asshole! In a huff, I picked up my bag and ran out, a word lost Tristan sinking to the floor behind me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"What took you so long?" Jess cried, exasperated as I ran to his car and slung my back in.  
  
"Long story," I muttered, climbing in the front seat.  
  
"Apparently, I have been waiting for twenty minutes." He added, the engine starting up.  
  
"Sorry master and commander." I replied obediently, snapping my seatbelt in with an extra loud click.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that---"Jess started.  
  
"I know you were concerned." I put in, giving him a grin.  
  
"Well you know my cuticles might bake if I sit in that hot dreadful sun too long." He said, using a granny accent.  
  
"You were concerned." I repeated as Jess turned bright red. I laughed at this, pointing in an over obvious manner.  
  
I finally died down as I saw Jess pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one, as we got on the interstate.  
  
"Jess." I wined, trying to pull it out of his mouth. He laughed, swatting my hand away. I pouted as he continued to inhale the harmful substance.  
  
He butted the end and stuffed it in the bottom of his, surprisingly, clean ashtray.  
  
"That was for laughing at Me." he reminded me.  
  
"That took seven minutes off your life." I added.  
  
"You had to breathe in second hand smoke though, more dangerous for you." He said, giving me a matter-of-fact look.  
  
"Fine then seven minutes off both of our lives," I concluded, giving in.  
  
"Ok then." He declared, turning up the radio and all conversation was lost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Rory," my mom screamed, jumping off the stool with her coffee in hand.  
  
"Mom," I cried, running to her. She gave me a slight hug trying to force a cup of coffee in my hand at the same time.  
  
"Weird," Jess called as he passed me receiving a thump on the head and an evil glare. He crossed his eyes at me and headed back to his room.  
  
"So how did you do with all those really smart people?" she asked, motioning for me to sit down.  
  
"I was fine, some of them were well interesting but other than that fairly normal." I replied, looking at her over the rim of my coffee cup.  
  
"Did you meet any hot ones?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," I replied, killing her with innocence.  
  
"Rory, I am your mother! You need to tell me these things." She reminded me, grabbing a stale donut off the plate.  
  
"Weren't those there this morning?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe, I don't remember." She said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. I had gotten her off the topic but not for long I knew.  
  
"Grandma wants you to call her." My mom said, handing me a quarter.  
  
I got up and headed over to the phone, dialing the numbers with slight stiff fingers.  
  
"Hello?" my grandmother asked in her calm rational way.  
  
"Hey grandma, it's Rory." I said even though I am the only grandkid.  
  
"Hello dear, how was your first day?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"It was pretty good, I met some new friends." I said, lying through my teeth.  
  
"I hope that boy didn't drive too fast, I swear Rory I thought he was a druggie when I first saw him." she said, worried.  
  
"It was fine grandma, he's a nice and clean boy so you shouldn't worry," I reminded her, taking out the part of his smoking.  
  
"I hope you are right well I am sure you have homework so I will talk to you Friday. Goodbye." She said, hanging up. I clicked the hook back in and grabbed my backpack off the stool.  
  
"I'm going up to study with Jess," I said, giving my mom a quick hug and heading down to Jess's room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ok so after the blood flows through the right atrium it heads through the tricuspid valve right?" Jess asked, tucking his bare feet underneath his knees. The constant tapping of pencils and clicks of calculators were the only sounds to be heard on that sunny Monday afternoon.  
  
"Yea, then through the right ventricle and the pulmonary veins," I added, closing my calculus book.  
  
"You're already done?" Jess asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Yea, how close are you." I asked, stretching my arms up.  
  
"I got to finish up this sheet and then I am done." He replied, penciling in an answer.  
  
"Ok well hurry up because I am hungry." I said, looking down at my arms and the numbers 6:30 flashing back up at me.  
  
"One more problem Rory, patience," He remarked, penciling something else in.  
  
"Ok let's go," he said, standing up.  
  
"Finally," I muttered, walking out the door.  
  
"That was good," I commented as we got back from Al's.  
  
"Mhmmm," Jess said absentmindedly.  
  
"Yea and Tristan is so hott," I added.  
  
"Mhmm," Jess repeated day dreamingly.  
  
"What the hell?" Jess asked after he had snapped out of his funk.  
  
"I'm glad I got that on tape so what's on your mind Jess?" I asked.  
  
"You little devil," he cried.  
  
"Learned it all from you," I mocked.  
  
"Go to hell," he said.  
  
"Right behind you," I said sugary sweet.  
  
"That was a diss to you," he said, giving me a funny look.  
  
"Sort of but it was a diss to you more," I said.  
  
"You are a whinny baby,"  
  
"You need a diaper change,"  
  
"Poo on you then," he said triumphantly.  
  
"No thanks," I replied, "but seriously tell me what's on your mind." I pestered.  
  
"I don't know if Chilton is the best place for me," he finally said.  
  
"It's only the first day," I reminded him.  
  
"For the rest of my life." he added.  
  
"Give it a chance," I said.  
  
"Only for you," he said.  
  
"Ten dollars if you wait another week to make your decision." I bet.  
  
"Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal Gilmore." He said and we shook on it.  
  
Author's note 2-This chapter was to give you an idea about Jess and Rory's relationship. The next chapter will be another school day :)  
  
Plz review~ icancu 


End file.
